Brimstone Saloon
The is the saloon and one of the businesses of Brimstone in Red Dead Revolver. It is the largest saloon in the territory and probably the entire franchise for now and the most popular one. Overview Located right down the Main Street close to the second, the Saloon is located right besides the Sheriff's Office. As aforementioned, the saloon is undoubtedly the largest business in the city, as it has one ground floor, a second floor, a bathroom along with a large bathtub, a supply room, two bedrooms, a hallway with a bathroom and a large theatre at the back of it along with a room with many wine barrels plus five unknown rooms. A player-piano plays days and nights at the saloon and a lot of prostitutes walk around the first floor and theatre all the time (possibly assuming the saloon is also some kind of brothel). On the walls are many beautiful portraits, a blackboard on which the employees are listed and many buffalo, deer and elk heads. The 'loon is operated by Hanz Kenyon, but it is owned by Sam, brother of Dapper Dan and one of the regulars who gets all the drinks for free. Many henchmen of Dan and Sam can be seen drinking at the saloon along with Mayor Griffon's men. During in-between missions visits to the saloon, the player can talk to Hanz where he can buy various useful objects and liquor. He can also talk to the local drunkards at the bar. The brawl missions "Saloon Fight" and "Bar Fight" take place on the first and second floor of the Saloon surplus the theatre. Unfortunately, this is the only time in the game the player is able to get inside the theatre and one of the bedrooms on the second floor. Most of the gold dug up from the Diablo Mine is spent in the Saloon. Journal Entry The Brimstone Saloon sure keeps me busy with all the gold coming through. It seems like the drinks never stop flowing and the music never stops rolling. Business has been so good that Hanz, Sam and Christina have added a theatre to give the place more class. Concerning all the whiskey, tequila, women and shows there, I'd reckon half of the gold from the Diablo Mine passes through those doors. Known costumers *Verne Wiggins *Mr. Kelley *Natalie Kelley *Numerous men of Mayor Griffon *Griffon himself (rarely) *Cornet Brothers *Dapper Dan *Sam *Agustine Cornet *Navarro brothers *Smitty *Father Driscoll *Manny Wide *Sheriff Bartlett *Bandito *Sandy Dodge *Mathias Lampry *Jack Swift *Red Harlow Known employees *Owner: Sam *Operator: Hanz Kenyon *Manager: also Sam Purchasable items During the in-between missions, the player can buy many items from Kenyon which may unlock Showdown characters, journal pages or increase the player's health or deadeye bar. *Whiskey Bottle *Ornate bottle *Tequila *Stronk Drink *Wooden tray *Glasses *Bath *Wooden spoon *Skull *Gold Watch *Brimstone legal documents Gallery Brimstone_saloon.png|Red in front of the Saloon. Sam_threatens_Reed.jpg|Red thinks a mere bottle will stop Sam? A_dire_situation.jpg|Driscoll telling Dan to STFU at the saloon. Category:RDR Category:Locations Category:Brothels Category:Bars